kakashis break
by togy kay
Summary: kakashi is given a week off ninja work, what happens when he starts to feel lonely


Heylo there: i dont own naruto or the characters in this story

togy kay

* * *

Kakashi had been going on a new mission nearly everyday, for the hypo Naruto, depressing sasuke and the pink haired cow Sakura. He had been in hospital nearly every time they came back from a big mission and he was starting to get tired, the man just needed a break.

The hokage called him to come and talk with him. (this is the 3rd btw). When kakashi got there the hokage could see that the man was burnt out.

"Have a week off, you don't have any missions that are to important and I cav see you need a break." The third said calmly.

"are…are you sure sir" kakashi asked.

"yes go get some rest!"

The jonin teacher went home to rest a bit, when there was a knock on the door. The white haired man got up and walked over. He peered out the hole in the door and saw a weird black hair do, caterpillar eyebrows and a ridiculous green onesie. Kakashi decided to ignore the crazy man at the door, he didn't have the strength to mess around with the idiot.

"I can hear you Kakashi, and if you don't come out and accept my challenge I will break this door down and get you to accept!" the over enthusiastic man bellowed.

Kakashi sighed and opened the door. Guy grinned at him.

"look I'm only resting today, maybe tomorrow." Kakashi told him.

"Come on, its you're turn to choose the challenge!"

"*sigh* paper, scissors, rock." Kakashi told him

"No you chose that last time, you have to do something different today!" Might Guy said.

"Food eating competition" Kakashi said unenthusiastically.

"Okay, I'll meet you at the ramen shop a 12:00 on the dot!" The black haired man said bouncing away.

Kakashi decided since he was already awake, he would go for a walk for the next hour, before 12 came around. He just hoped he wouldn't run into anyone, when he saw Sasuke.

"Kakashi sensai? Do we have any missions today?" the boy looked at him expectantly

"No we won't have any for the next week." Kakashi told him and kept walking, Sasuke shrugged and did the same.

It was 11:59 so Kakashi was about to go to the ramen store, but he was feeling rather sick and wasn't sure if he could eat anything.

"KAKASHI SENSAI!" came a familiar voice.

"Hello Naruto" the teacher replied

The blonde boy with the orange jumpsuits, blue eyes had lit up

"I need your help to master this jutsu!"

"Maybe later Naruto, I have a lot to do and I'm supposed to be having a break"

"Cmon your no an old man yet, help with the jutsu, plleeeeaaaassssssse!" Naruto begged.

Kakashi thought this over and came up with a solution. He would get Naruto to take his place in the eating competition with Guy and he would teach Naruto the jutsu. Naruto agreed to this and they made their way to the ramen shop.

"Yooooou aaarrree late, Kakashi!"

"I was helping an old lady cross the road!" Kakashi answered."

"well come on this is the battle of youth, we are forever young and will not be beaten!"

"Yeah that's lovely." Kakashi said smoothly "narutos taking my place today"

"OOOOHHH YEAH!" Guy shouted, "LEEEEEE!"

Suddenly Guys little clone came out of nowhere. Guy than said that lee would verse Naruto and they would cheer them on.

Oncourse Naruto won, and then clung to Kakashi trying to get him to help with his jutsu. Kakashi said he would do it tomorrow and kept walking leaving the boy behind. Soon he was being asked a heap of questions by Sakura.

Why is it everyone just seems to be trying to get him, he only wanted a break from it all. When he finally escaped Sakura, he went towards the ninja academy. Class should have been out for the day so no one should be able to disturb him.

He sat on a bench there and tried to calm himself down.

"Hey there Kakashi, what's wrong?" oh no someone else had found him. The white haired man quickly looked up to see who had called out to him.

"Hi there Iruka." Kakashi greeted. Kakashi told him about his week off and no one will leave him alone.

"Hmmm how about I talk to them, and keep them all distracted for the rest of the week!" Iruka suggested enthusiastically.

"Would you be able to do that?" Kakashi asked

With a nod, Iruka told Kakashi to relax. The man went home and laid down, finally happy for the first time that day.

* * *

He woke up the next morning and went for a walk. No one seemed to have woken up yet, he should have checked the time before he left. He went into a take away food joint to get breakfast, according to the clock in there it was nearly lunch time.

Wondering why no one was out, he got his food and ate it. It seemed like the whole place was deserted. He could finally relax.

Kakashi went to the park and jumped into a tree to read his book. He went through it several time and was starting to get bored, normally someone would have started talking to him by now.

Getting out of the tree he continued walking through the streets. Still no one around. Sighing he went back home and slept the rest of the day away. The next morning was the same, there was no one around, and he was happy to start off with but found it quite boring eventually.

He went and practiced his ninja skills, but felt lonesome without his students telling him how cool he was. The copy ninja once again went home and had and early night.

The following day he was getting quite distressed, at how there was once again no one around. He waited at the ramen shop for Naruto, who finally came at lunch time.

"Hello Kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"I was going to have lunch, but once we've finished would you like me to help you with that justu?!" Kakashi asked happily.

"Don't worry sensei, Iruka sensei already helped me with that." Naruto smiled, finished his lunch and left.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke, want to go on a mission, I'm sure if we a.." Kakashi started

"No thank you sensei, I already went on one today with Iruka sensei."

* * *

"Sakura, you said you had more questions for me later didn't you."

"Oh, hi sensei, I already asked Iruka sensei, don't worry"

* * *

"Hey Guy, want to challenge me today?"

"Huh, naw I already practiced today with Iruka!"

Kakashi was starting to feel unneeded, all his friend had already been helped by…Iruka. He knew that's what he asked Iruka to do but…but he was getting lonely.

Kakashi made his way to the ninja school; it was Sunday so there shouldn't have been any kids there. He saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura with Iruka there were talking and laughing. This saddened Kakashi, his students were now with a different teacher. He decided he would talk with Iruka right then and there about that.

The kid's old teacher went into the school with the students following him. Kakashi followed but when he goes in there the lights were out. Kakashi reached for the switch and as soon as the lights came on….

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAKASHI" SENSEI!" everyone suddenly yelled and everyone that had been missing for the last few days jumped out from behind the furniture.

Kakashi had completely forgotten it was his birthday, but at that point in time he was very happy that they hadn't forgotten him. And so they celebrated for the rest of the day.

* * *

WOW THAT TOOK AGES TO WRITE

Heh heh, tell me what you thought, and thank you for reading

Togy Kay


End file.
